Running Away
by ObanFanatic
Summary: Aikka and Kross are hunting Jordan and Eva. JxE. Diclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody. Today is a great day to read my story. I want to thank all the people who have read and interviewed my stories. I don't own Oban Star Racers. On with the story.

Jordan and Eva were bent over double. They had been running from them. Who is the 'them'? Aikka and Kross. They have been hunting Eva for some time now.

Jordan looked over at Eva and remembered the day she told him everything.

_"They have been trying to kill me for awhile actually." ,Eva said._

_Jordan asked, "Why, Molly?"_

_"I don't know, but I need to get out of here, so no one gets hurt, and stop calling me 'Molly'." ,Eva had said._

_"What should I call you, then." ,Jordan asked._

_"My real name is Eva Wei. Don't tell anyone. I can't keep it a secret from you anymore." ,Eva explained._

_Jordan's eyes went wide. "You mean...?"_

_"Yes, I'm Don Wei's daughter. I need to leave." ,Eva protested._

_"You're not going by yourself. I won't let you get killed." ,Jordan explained._

_"Fine, then, let's both get out of here." ,Eva said. They packed only what they would need on their journey._

_They were about to go when Don crossed their path._

_"Where are you going?!" ,Don yelled._

_"I'll come back and tell you later, DAD!!!" ,Eva yelled behind her._

_Don was standing there in shock._

That was a month ago. Aikka and Cross were still pursuing them.

"I'm tired, Eva. Can we sleep now?" ,Jordan asked in a whispered.

"Just as soon as we find a cave or something that will hide us." ,Eva replied.

They looked around for a dark place to hide. Jordan spotted a cave to his right. He didn't want to talk, so he grabbed Eva's hand and pulled her as quickly as he could without making a sound towards the cave. Eva went in and looked to see if anyone was in the cave. There wasn't to their relief. They set up in the very back of the cave. Jordan hung a huge blanket in front of their 'room', so when they lit the fire for warmth, so they wouldn't be noticed, because it got pretty cold in some of the caves they slept in.

"I'll get the fire started. You get the food." ,Eva whispered.

Jordan nodded, and went outside to find something to eat. He found some blue berries, raspberries, strawberries, and some other types of berries. Jordan went back carefully, because their lives depended on him to not make a sound. He found that Eva had the fire going already. Setting the food down on a blanket, Jordan set up their bed.

Eva was staring in the fire like she did every night. She was thinking.

_I miss you both. Don't forget, I love you both, even though you aren't around to comfort me. Thanks for my friend that keeps me company. Why does this have to happen to me._ Eva thought to herself.(She was thinking to her parents.)

Jordan sat down next to her. He had only one blanket left. Jordan put Eva in his lap, and wrapped the blanket and arms around both of them. Snapping out of her spell, Eva leaned into Jordan's chest. Jordan still hadn't told Eva that he loved her, but when could he. It would just put more problems on their plate. They were just enjoying the warmth of the fire and each other, while they ate.

"Well at least today is over." ,Jordan tried to cheer Eva up.

"What about tomorrow?" ,Eva asked.

"It will be better. I'll take the watches tonight." ,Jordan said.

"You've haven't slept in days. I can take it, you know." ,Eva said.

"Nah, I'm good." ,Jordan said with a yawn. They both had bags under their eyes, because of these watches and running from their enemies.

"I won't sleep if you don't sleep." ,Eva stated.

"You know something, you're really stubborn." ,Jordan said with a grin.

"I know." ,Eva smiled as she said this.

_At least I got her to smile._ Jordan thought.

"I wish we could sleep like we used to. Back in the good days. Without our troubles." ,Jordan said.

"They're my problems, not yours. I shouldn't of told you about this, and left by myself." Eva said to the air in front of her.

"No, Eva, I take some of the blame for not recognizing what was happening." ,Jordan explained, "Get some rest. I'll wake you up at dawn."

Jordan gave her a kiss on the cheek. Eva hugged Jordan, as to say, 'Thanks for helping me. I love you.' Jordan gave Eva the blanket, and left her to sleep.

Eva was angry at herself for not telling him how she felt. The truth was that she loved him. Eva realized that a month ago, when they left together. He was willing to sacrafice himself for her problems.

_I'll tell him tonight, at least I hope so._ Eva thought as she looked into the fire.

Three in the morning, Jordan saw that on his watch. He couldn't stop thinking about Eva.

CRACK!!! Jordan spun around to see that Eva had stepped on a stick. Letting out a sigh, Jordan sat down against the cave wall. Eva walked over.

"Can I sit with you?" ,Eva whispered.

Jordan nodded and let her sit in his lap. She gave him the blanket that she had brought out, and he wrapped it and his arms around both of them. Eva sat there absorbing the warmth of her friend. Jordan was feeling the same. They sat there and listened with alert ears. Eva glanced behind her and saw that Jordan was dozing off.

"Go ahead, you need sleep too." ,she wispered into his ear, "I love you, Jordan."

Eva gave him a short and sweet kiss on the lips. He kissed her back.

"I love you too, Eva." ,Jordan said before he fell asleep. Eva was leaning into his chest. Listening intently, the night went by quickly.

At the first rays of dawn, Jordan stirred. Eva woke him up fully. They packed everything up within a few minutes. Then they were off. Eva took Jordan's hand. Jordan smiled at Eva, and she smiled back.

"I love you, Jordan. I hope you will always remember that." ,Eva said to him.

"I won't forget. I hope you don't forget that I love you from the bottom of my heart." ,Jordan replied.

"Trust me, I don't forget things easily. Whatever you say, I never will forget." ,Eva said.

They walked until night time, before Eva felt like they were being watched. She kept on glancing behind them. Jordan noticed.

There was a different sound in the forest they were walking through. It was a rustling sound. They stopped dead in their tracks. A voice mumbled some words neither of them understood, before a blue glowing arrow whizzed by them.

"ARGGG!!!! YOU MISSED THEM!!!!!" ,Kross screamed in fury.

"You just gave up our position!!!!" ,Aikka screamed at Kross.

Jordan pulled Eva to his running speed. It was much faster than either if them could believe. There were more arrows that whizzed by them, that were followed by a yell from Kross. Eva was struggling to keep up. So, Jordan put her on his back in a piggy-back style, and sprinted. An hour later, Jordan's fear was fading away, and so was his stamana. They had lost sight of their enemy, but they could still hear them running after the couple.

"There!! Go Jordan!! Go Jordan!!" ,Eva pointed. Jordan ran towards the thickets that Eva had been pointing at.

Eva jumped off of Jordan's back, and pulled him down to the ground. He landed on his back. Eva laid on top of him, so he wouldn't get up. They tensed as they heard Aikka and Kross stop fifty feet away.

"Where are they?!" ,Kross yelled.

"I can't see them." ,Aikka said.

"I blame you." ,Kross growled as he threw Aikka against a tree.

Aikka and Kross left shortly after. As soon as they were sure Aikka and Kross were out of hearing distance, Eva let out a sigh, as she relaxed against Jordan's body. Jordan looked at her face, and saw that there were tears falling from her eyes. He knew that she was about to fall apart. Eva scrambled off of Jordan as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Jordan sat up and wrapped his arms around Eva.

"You know you can always cry on my shoulder." ,Jordan whispered. Eva hugged him back, and cried silently into his chest. It took her about an hour to stop the tears in her eyes. After she was done crying, she let go of Jordan. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"I think it's time we turned in for today." ,Jordan whispered to Eva, "I'll do everything. You just relax."

They found a different cave that night. Jordan got everything set up. Eva was staring intently into the fire. After Jordan was finished, he brought the blanket over to Eva, and put it around her shoulders. Then he left her without saying goodnight to take the watch. This made Eva feel worse.

Jordan sat against the cave wall thinking. He pulled out his two sharp knives. They were his grandfather's that had been passed down to him.

_I'll give one to Eva, so she can feel protected where ever she goes._ Jordan thought.

Eva came out to say goodnight. She saw that there were goosebumps all over Jordan. She walked over and sat on his lap. Jordan instictively put his arms around her. They were soaking in the heat from each other's body for a few minutes.

"Here, Eva, I want you ta have this." ,Jordan said handing her one of the knives, "It used to be my grandfather's when he was alive. I want you to have this one, so you can be protected all of the time."

Taking the knife from his hand, Eva thanked him. It had the deepest shade of blue(the blueest shade you could think of) sheath, and a matching blade. It was beautiful.

"This means a lot to me, Jordan." ,Eva said.

Jordan pressed his lips to hers. Kissing her as deeply as he could. Eva was kissing in the same passion. She jumped slightly, when she felt his tongue on her bottom lip. She opened her mouth more, and Jordan took his chance. He tasted her for a few minutes, then slipped his tongue back into his mouth. Eva then tasted him.

_He tastes really sweet._ Eva thought as she was kissing Jordan.

They broke apart from lack of air, blushing. Eva fell asleep in Jordan's arms that night. Jordan kissed her forehead as he thought.

_Tomorrow is a new day._

I hope you all liked it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody. I'm continuing the story, because I thought it would need to be continued. Well here it is.

The next night, Eva was taking the watch. There was no sound from the forest that reached Eva's ears.

Jordan wasn't asleep yet. He was going to go out and help Eva with the watch.

Eva didn't realzie it, but Aikka was crouching on the top of the cave's mouth, watching for his chance. Eva was just sitting there about to fall asleep, when Aikka jumped down, and covered her mouth, so she couldn't scream.

Jordan heard some schuffling feet at the edge of the cave. He ran towards the noise, and saw Eva struggling to get out of Aikka's grasp. He ran at Aikka full speed. Knocking Aikka off his feet, Jordan fell on top of Aikka. He threw wild punches to hit the red-brown face he hated. Aikka grabbed Jordan's arm, and flipped Jordan on his back. Aikka then threw a punch at Jordan's temple, when someone tackled Aikka from behind, right before the fist made contact with Jordan's face. It was Eva.

"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!!!!" ,Eva screamed. She punched, slapped, kicked, bit, and pulled hair all at the same time. Aikka was in so much pain, but grabbed Eva around the waist. Pulling her towards the deeper part of the forest, Aikka scanned the tree line for Kross.

Jordan yelled towards Eva, "USE YOUR KNIFE, EVA!!! I'M COMING!!!!"

Eva at that moment had just remembered about the knife. Pulling it out, she thrust it into the only place she could, Aikka's side, and pulled the blade down as far as the knife would go. The cut was ten inches long. Bending over in searing pain, Aikka let go of Eva. Eva got out of his reach, and pulled her knife out of his side. The ruby colored drops covered her knife. She ran from the bleeding enemy.

Kross at that moment came out of the forest. Jordan ran at him, and did the same thing as Eva had done to Aikka.

Meanwhile, Eva was packing everything for their run away. Jordan came in and helped her tie the packs shut, and they set off. Running blindly through the forest, they sped up. They were sprinting for a half an hour, before they ran out of energy. They stopped at a clearing to catch their breath.

Eva fell to the ground and let her tears fall. She couldn't believe what she had done. She had never used a knife to hurt someone. Jordan knelt down next to her, and he helped her up.

"We need to keep going. I'm sorry, but you know that you used the knife for defense. Be proud of yourself." ,Jordan tried to comfort her.

Eva nodded, and let Jordan pull her through the thick, dark woods. They didn't stop to sleep that night. The morning's light told them that.

"Jordan, I feel terrible." ,Eva said.

"Me too." ,Jordan replied.

Eva stayed silent.

In the afternoon, they saw pools of water. Eva ran over and stuck her hands in each one. Some of them were cold, while the others were warm and hot. Remembering how long ago it was since she had had a drink, Eva cupped her hands together, and took water to drink from the pool. Jordan saw Eva doing that and joined her. Eva also remembered something else. Neither of them had had a bath for at least a month.

_I wish I could have a nice long bath. I can feel all of the sweat, dirt, and something slimy all over my body._ Eva thought.

Like Jordan had read her mind, he asked, "Hey Eva, you want to jump in this pool?"

"I would love to, but you know we're being chased." ,Eva argued.

"Like I don't know that, besides, I really want to get the smell of blood off of me." ,Jordan said while rolling up his sleeves. There was dried blood all over his arms. Eva could feel the dried blood on her arms flaking off of her arms.

"Alright, but I'm not going 'skinny dipping'. I hope you know that, Jordan. Anyways, I can't really swim, so you can go in for however long you want. I'll just sit over there." ,Eva pointed out.

"I can help you swim, and I wasn't thinking that, until now." ,Jordan said back.

"Fine." ,Eva agreed.

Jordan stripped down to his boxers and jumped in. Eva went behind some thick trees, bushes, and thickets to change. She pulled out some shorts that she had packed just in case, and put those on. She left her bra on. Eva walked out of her 'changing room', and walked to the edge of the pool.

"Just sit down on the edge, and help you in." ,Jordan instructed.

Eva did as she was told. Jordan swam closer, and pulled her in all of the way. Eva clung onto Jordan, because she felt like she would sink down to the bottom if she or Jordan let go of her. As Eva squeezed her arms around Jordan's neck tighter, his face turned a light shade of red. Since Eva was practically against his chest, Jordan floated on his back for awhile. When he knew he had rested long enough, he tread water.

"You need to swim on your own for awhile, Eva. I can teach you how to swim, but you have to let go of me." ,Jordan said. Then he peeled Eva's arms off of him. After he had gotten her arms off of him, Jordan let go of them, and swam back about four feet. Eva was struggling to keep her head above the surface.

"Kick your legs lightly, and use your arms like I am." ,Jordan instructed. Eva did as he had told her, and it helped a little.

"Good, now paddle towards me." ,Jordan continued. Eva was slow, but she knew she would have to practice. She made the space between them grow smaller and smaller. She made it into Jordan's arms. Jordan was grinning at her, as he held her above the surface.

"That's hard on your body." ,Eva said trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, but it takes practice." ,Jordan replied, "It gets easier."

Eva said, "Thanks for teaching me a little about swimming."

"No problem."

Eva wrapped her arms around Jordan's neck again. Her fingers were twirling his hair. Jordan pulled Eva's face towards his, and kissed her hard. Eva was kissing back. Jordan felt something on his bottom lip. It was Eva's tongue. He gladly let her pass through. She tasted him for a long while. She finally brought her tongue back into her mouth. They broke apart for air. Both of them red in the face. Jordan wasn't finished yet. He pulled her face towards him again, and kissed her in the same way she had kissed him. She was smiling after they broke apart. Jordan smiled at Eva.

They got out of the pool, and got dressed. They set off shortly. Jordan took Eva's hand. They walked until nightfall. They couldn't find a cave that night, so they both slept under the stars.

They were sitting near the fire. Eating some berries, Eva smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" ,Jordan asked.

"You and me go fishing in the dark, lying on our backs, and counting the stars, where the cool grass grows..." ,Eva started to sing her favorite part of a verse, "That is what my mom and I sang to at home, when she was alive."

"Oh...I'm sorry." ,Jordan said looking down at the grass.

"It's ok. I'm sort of over it. I still have good memories of her." ,Eva said, "Well, I'm tired. Let's sleep."

"Goodnight, Eva. I love you." ,Jordan said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." ,Eva answered.

They went to sleep that night knowing they would be safe for awhile.

OK that was the next chapter. I hope everyone liked it. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the next chapter. It takes place about two weeks later. Eva and Jordan decide to go back. They get back, and there is a surprise waiting for them. Please read and review.

"I can't believe it's been a month and a half." ,Eva said.

"I know." ,Jordan replied.

Jordan and Eva were sitting at the edge of the module like they had in the old days. Eva was in Jordan's arms. They were watching the stars. They had arrived an hour before. It was two in the morning. No one knew that they were there yet. Eva snuggled farther into Jordan's arms. Jordan looked down at her.

"It's really cold, Jordan." ,Eva said to Jordan.

"Yeah, it is a little colder than it usually is." ,Jordan said as he pulled Eva closer to him.

"I wonder what they will think when they find out we're back." ,Eva thought aloud.

"Stan and Koji will just go back to their tricks, and your dad will probably yell at us." ,Jordan guessed.

"You're probably right." ,Eva agreed, "I'm tired."

Jordan didn't respond. He felt Eva lean into his chest more. He looked down, and saw that Eva had fallen asleep. Jordan leaned against the wall and fell asleep also.

The next morning, Stan got up earlier than his usual time. He looked over at the clock. Six in the morning. Stan groaned, but got out of bed, and got dressed. He decided not to wake Koji. Stan was going to walk around for awhile.

Stan was in deep thought. He was thinking about Eva and Jordan. As Stan walked up the stairs, he looked up and saw something that looked familar. It was a pack. He knew that pack belonged to Jordan. He started cautiously up the stairs again to get a better look at the pack. Stan reached the top of the stairs, and saw a pack leaning by one of the walls. He walked towards it and picked it up. Stan knew it was Jordan's. He started to walk around the block pillar. Stan stopped dead in his tracks. He thought he was imaging things, because he saw Jordan with Eva in his arms. Stan rubbed his eyes. They were still there. Walking over to them, Stan tapped Jordan's shoulder. It was real flesh.

Jordan stirred. Stan didn't notice. He just kept on tapping. Jordan opened his eyes and saw Stan tapping his shoulder.

"Cut it out, Stan" ,Jordan mumbled. Stan jumped.

"You're real?" ,Stan asked.

"Duh. My gosh you're an idiot." ,Jordan said.

Eva woke up just then.

"Jordan, shut up. I'm trying to sleep." ,Eva complained.

"You're alive!!" ,Stan yelled as he wrapped his arms around both of them in a death hug.

"Ow!! You're hurting me, Stan." ,Eva said.

Jordan and Eva got up. Stan ran down and got Koji up. Koji sprinted to Eva and hugged her as hard as he could, and then did the same to Jordan.

"I can't believe you guys are back. I though you both died." ,Koji said.

"Where's my dad?" ,Eva asked.

"Who are you talking about, Molly?" ,Stan and Koji asked at the same time.

"Nevermind." ,Eva mumbled. She walked down the steps as the boys were all talking.

Eva reached her father's room. Building up her courage, Eva knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" ,Don asked in an agitated voice.

"It's me, dad." ,Eva said.

She heard scrambling behind the door. It swung open, and Don was standing there wide-eyed. Eva jumped into his arms and hugged him. Don hugged her back.

"Eva" ,Don breathed.

Eva let go of him and looked up at her father. They both had tears in their eyes.

"I missed you, dad." ,Eva whispered.

"You made me go through the hardest time." ,Don replied, "I thought I had lost you for good."

"I know"

They walked to the Whizzing Arrow to see everyone else.

"Hey Eva, did you and your dad make up?" ,Jordan called to them. 

"Who are you talking about, that's Molly?" ,the mechanics asked.

"Jordan, to answer your question, yes. Stan, Koji, I have a confession to make. My name's not Molly. It's Eva Wei."

"You mean..." ,Koji started.

"Yes, this man's daughter." ,Eva said as she pointed to Don.

Eva walked over to Jordan, and took his hand. Jordan and Eva blushed. They all went out to eat that night at some restaurant. After they ordered their food and got it. They weren't so sure that they were hungry anymore. They left, and got food at the module. Jordan and Eva separated from the group. They took the portal down to the ground, and walked to the lake with the scores. They hadn't changed. That surprised both of them. They sat down, Eva in Jordan's lap. They were going to miss these days.

"I don't know why, but I miss the forest already. It was so quiet there." ,Eva said.

"I agree completely." ,Jordan said.

They sat there in the dark, thinking. Eva turned around all of the sudden and kissed Jordan like she had never kissed him before. They were kissing for only a brief moment, but long enough.

"I don't want that to ever go away." ,Eva said with a grin. Jordan just grinned back.

"Me either."

They went to sleep together later that night. Eva knew that their love would never fade. Jordan was thinking the same exact thought.

I hope you all liked it. Please tell me on how you want this to end up. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, this is the next chapter. This is where Eva and Jordan find out about the race. Please read and review.

Eva was woken up by someone shaking her shoulders. Opening her eyes, she saw Jordan in front of her face. Sitting up in her hammock, Eva yawned as she stretched.

"What is it, Jordan?" ,Eva asked.

"I just thought of something." ,Jordan replied, "Why are the scores the same?"

Eva started thinking. Jordan was right the scores were still the same.

"Let's go ask someone." ,Eva suggested.

"You can go, but I need to get a shower." ,Jordan said.

Eva walked out of the room, still in her bra and shorts. She walked around trying to find Stan, Koji, or even her father. There was metal clanking together in the next room. Eva only made it to the door when Koji ran around the corner, and bumped into Eva.

"Sorry." ,Koji apologized.

"It's ok. Hey Koji, I was wondering. Why are the scores the same? You know at the lake." ,Eva asked.

Koji let out a sigh, "The races were delayed until at least one team got back. Well you guys got back, after everyone thought that all of the teams were dead. No offense." ,Koji explained.

"None taken. Thanks, I was just wondering. So, does this mean we have a race today?" ,Eva asked.

"Yep, that's why Stan and I over here are working at high speed to get everything ready. Go get dressed. The race starts in a few hours."

Eva went back to the room and got dressed. She didn't see Jordan anywhere. Then she remembered that he went to take a shower. Jordan would have to find out later. Eva went to the controls room. She found her father in the same exact spot with the same scowl.

Turning around, Don said, "Eva, it's good to see your up. How about we have a little talk?"

"Whatever." ,Eva responded.

"The race is today, if you hadn't noticed. I just want you to be careful, and not get hurt. It would be horrible if you did the same as your mother." ,Don started.

That last remark stung Eva's heart. She could feel the tears starting to well in her eyes.

Looking at her father, Eva said, "It won't. Trust me. I have been through way too much in the last ten years. I won't let you go through the same thing that you made me go through."

Don's eyes were watery. Eva could see that she had hurt his feelings and pride.

"I'm sorry, dad." ,Eva apologized.

"Don't be. I did make you go through that hard time all by yourself. I'm the one who is sorry." ,Don mumbled.

"I need to go and find Jordan. I have to tell him about the race. I'll talk to you later." ,Eva said as she went out the door.

Eva went back to the room. When she walked through the door, she saw Jordan's tush!(back) Turning around quickly, Eva calmed herself. When Jordan finally finished dressing, Eva turned back around.

"You got a nice tush, Jordan." ,Eva joked, even though she thought it was a really nice tush.

Jordan's cheeks turned pink, "You saw that?"

"Yep."

They were both blushing now.

"There is a race today. It starts in about an hour and a half. There is a meeting down at the lake in a half hour. Come on." ,Eva said.

Jordan and Eva went hand in hand down to the ground. When they got there, everyone stared at them. They just ignored the other teams. The avatar came out of a bright light, and stood waiting for silence.

"It is good to have the Earth team back with us. Now, onto the race. The race today will determine on how much you trust the nature around you. This race is going to be done without your ships." ,the avatar raised his arms, and bright blue lights eminated from above their heads. The avatar left after wishing them all good luck.

"I wonder what he meant by that nature thing." ,Jordan said. Evaryone was thinking the same exact thing.

Jordan and Eva made their way back to the module. When they got back, Koji ran towards them gasping for breath.

"The Whizzing Arrow is gone. It just vanished into thin air. This was left in its place." ,Koji said as he handed Eva a strange looking device.

Eva handed it to Jordan. Jordan thought it looked familar, but couldn't figure out where he had seen it before. Feeling the cover of the device, Jordan knew what it was. He had worked with them all of his life.

"It's a tracking device." ,Jordan exclaimed. Eva looked at him with quizzling eyes.

"I think it's for the race. Just look at the screen." ,Jordan said as he turned it on. There were four circles.

"Those are the gates, aren't they, Jordan?" ,Eva asked.

"Well that's what I figure." ,Jordan replied.

"Then, what the avatar said about the race is true. We have to 'run' the race. I think I know a way out of this, Jordan." Eva said. She pulled Jordan to their room.

Eva sat down on Jordan's bed, and Jordan sat down next to her.

"Do you think everyone is going to cheat in this race?" ,Eva asked Jordan.

"Well, I think they are going to use their own weapon's if that's what you're talking about." ,Jordan replied.

"Exactly what I was thinking. The others have a power or powers, but the human race has none. That means we can use our brains to win this race." ,Eva's mind started to think of a plan.

"What are you getting at, Eva?" ,Jordan asked.

"Here's the plan. We can use your guns and my rocket seat. Then we have what the aliens call 'power'. Don't you get it?" ,Eva asked.

"I think I know what you're saying. I still use the guns, and you still pilot." ,Jordan realized.

"That way we aren't cheating either. We're just using brain power." ,Eva said, and slapped Jordan a high five.

They got on the rocket seat, Eva on front and Jordan on back, with his arms around Eva's waist, and waited for the race to start. The avatar symbol glowed, and they dropped to the ground. Eva put the throttle at full speed as they fell towards the ground. On the ground, Eva used the tracking device to direct their path. Jordan was waiting on the back for any unwanted opponents.

"Left about four hundred feet." ,Eva mumbled under her breath.

Jordan noticed something. It was coming towards them from behind, and whatever it was, was gaining speed. Jordan pulled out his gun, and started firing at the thing. It tripped over something just as the bullets were about to hit it. Jordan held his gun tighter.

_I have to keep us safe._ was all Jordan could think about at that moment.

Eva had gotten through three of the four gates. They had entered a treeless plain. There in front of them, one hundred feet away, was the last gate. Eva whooped with delight when she notice that they had been first the whole time. She sped up the rocket seat, and neared the gate, just in time for a laser to shoot past her head.

Glancing behind them, Eva noticed it was Ning and Skun following them on some wierd type of birds. Jordan started shooting at the birds. Eva was with twenty feet from the gate, when she looked through the loop, and saw what lay beyond it. There was Aikka and Kross wounded still, but there. Eva had to win. She got first, while Ning and Skun got second.

"Jordan, we have to get out of here." ,Eva whispered to her partner.

Jordan looked towards Eva's gaze. It was their worst enemies. A glowing arrow whizzed towards them. Eva dodged it. Ning and Skun noticed what was happening, and took action. They flew their birds towards Aikka and Kross, while they muttered in their native tongue.

"NOW!!!" ,Ning screamed at her sister. They both screeched in their native tongue, and the birds started glowing green. Ning and Skun jumped off of the birds, and landed gracefully on the ground. The birds attached themselves to Aikka and Kross. They started to chirp, and then they exploded. The enemy was gone forever.

Eva had stopped the rocket seat to see what had happened. Jordan saw that Eva had tears in her eyes. He knew that death wasn't good for her to remember. Jordan pulled Eva into his protective arms. They sat that way until the sisters brought them out of their daze.

"Can we get a ride back?" ,Skun asked politely.

"Sure." ,Eva replied.

The sisters jumped on the back as they all rode away from that awful place.

When they got back safely, Jordan and Eva thanked Ning and Skun. Then they went their separate ways.

I hope you all liked it. This will probably be the end of the story, unless I can think of any other ideas. Please review.


End file.
